


Movie Night

by Nicoliol



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Nipple Play, Public Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoliol/pseuds/Nicoliol
Summary: tumblr prompt: Winteriron nipple play? Bucky loves sucking, nibbling and touching Tony's sensitive nipples. Tony gets so worked up when Bucky plays with them and Bucky can't help himself, he even sneakily plays with them on team movie nights. Turns Tony into a hot writhing mess.





	

Tony was barely able to bite back the moan that crawled up his throat. He quickly turned his head to glare at Bucky, whose face was mere inches from his own, only to be greeted with a knowing smirk.

The entire team was seated in the small home theater that Tony had finished just a week ago. Movie nights had become a popular pastime for the Avengers and Tony thought it was only appropriate for them to have plush seats, surround sound, and a screen that took up the entire wall. They were in the middle of a sappy romance that had been chosen by Bruce and apparently Bucky had decided it was as good a time as any to take advantage of the fact that he’d cuddled up to Tony, his hand sliding up under his shirt, fingers pinching and pulling at one of Tony’s nipples.

Why he was trying to work him up at a time like this was beyond Tony. No, that was a lie. He knew exactly why. Bucky had realized how much Tony enjoyed it when they were somewhere public, how quickly he became turned on, and he was pushing the limits of that.

“Behave,” Tony said, voice hushed, doing what he could to avoid drawing attention their way. Thankfully no one had seemed to notice. They’d gotten used to the two of them getting more than friendly with each other, little by little becoming bolder with their affection towards one another.

Yet Tony still hadn’t expected this.

He bit into his lower lip, nearly breaking the skin when Bucky responded with another pinch, his lips brushing against Tony’s ear, voice low when he spoke. “Shhh…I know you love it, stop trying to deny it.” His teeth scraped against the edge of Tony’s earlobe, distracting him only briefly. Tony was like putty in Bucky’s hands, sagging to the side to lean against him. Of course he liked it, he was only human and Bucky had discovered his weakness.

Tony’s eyes drifted back to the screen. There was a woman crying, her hands fisted in a man’s shirt, rambling on about something he couldn’t find it in himself to care about. He was sure it was a very important moment in the film, but his eyes closed regardless, shifting in his seat, his trousers growing tighter by the second.

Bucky wasn’t letting up, left arm wrapping around Tony so he could tug him back against his chest, his hand joining the other on the opposite side. The cool metal from his touch sent a shiver through Tony, whose head fell back to rest on Bucky’s shoulder, mouth hanging open now that he was breathing harder.

“James,” Tony warned in the sternest voice he could manage. He didn’t want him to stop, but something about the sniffles coming from the rest of the team made it difficult for him to lose himself, to cave in and finally let Bucky do as he pleased.

“Don’t _James_ me,” Bucky huffed, kissing his way down Tony’s neck, thumbs brushing back and forth over the hardened flesh. “Bedroom. Now,” he commanded, voice still low so that only Tony would hear him, standing after. And who was Tony to deny an order like that? He felt exposed when he stood, strategically moving so that if anyone looked his way they would be less likely to notice the hard on he was sporting, his face flushed. It was ridiculous how easy Bucky could turn him into a pliant, moaning mess and Tony was nothing short of thankful that Bucky was saving those moans for somewhere more private. He took hold of Bucky’s hand, leading the way out, eager to be alone with the other man.

They slipped out quickly, barely making it to the elevator before Bucky had Tony pressed up against the wall, his shirt pulled up, mouth latched on to one of those pert nipples.

Tony’s head hit the glass with a dull thud, chest pushed out, finally allowing himself to let those moans free from his parted lips. “You’re lucky Bruce has poor taste in movies.”


End file.
